kirai
by ym520
Summary: un p'tit oneshot SanXZo,juste pour le plaisir . Par contre, je vais zapper le résumé parce que là... POV sanji rating M juste au cas où J'ai corrigé quelques fautes d'orthographe et de style, ça fait toujours mieux


Je te hais.

Je te hais depuis que mon regard s'est posé sur toi.

Pourquoi ? C'est très simple. Parce que je t'ai rencontré. Non, en fait, parce que tu existes. Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu pu ?

Moi qui adore les femmes, leurs beaux cheveux soyeux, la finesse de leur corps souple, la douceur de leurs yeux, le velouté de leur voix… Tu as balayé par ta seule présence tout ce à quoi j'aspirais. D'un coup.

Comment as-tu pu capter mon attention aussi facilement? La puissance qui émane de ton corps, tanné par les journées que tu as passées sous un soleil brûlant, tes yeux perçants, tout cela, et même bien plus, m'a englouti, a fait crier tout mon être pour toi. Et sans que tu ne m'accordes ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard. Pour qui te prends-tu ? Moi qui détestais les armes blanches, ces malheureuses lames faites pour prendre la vie et non pas pour amoureusement préparer un repas, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver tes trois foutus katanas magnifiques. Bordel ! Qui es-tu pour ne serait-ce que prétendre me faire cet effet ? Hein ? Qui ?

Décidément je te maudis. Tu étais assis à côté d'une femme sur laquelle en tant normal, je me serais jeté, mignonne, bien foutue, le jackpot quoi ! Et bien, devine quoi, quand je lui faisais la cour, je n'ai pas pensé un seul moment à elle, non ! J'étais inquiet, j'avais peur, oui, peur, que ton cœur ne soit déjà pris par elle. Depuis, j'ai beau scruter avec attention tout ce qui m'attirait chez les femmes, j'ai beau courir les jupons, respirer leurs parfums, me plonger aveuglément dans les aventures, je ne retrouve plus ce désir, cette attraction autrefois si forts qu'elles exerçaient sur moi.

Maintenant, je ne le fais plus qu'avec le faible espoir d'entendre ta voix me parler, même si ce n'est que pour me traiter d' « idiot ». Idiot, oui, il est certain que j'en suis un. N'est-ce pas pathétique ? Autant de sueur pour se faire insulter ? Et en être comblé ? Regarde ce que tu as fais ! En es-tu fier ? Tu ne réponds pas, tu ne m'écoutes même pas… Alors que c'est à cause de toi que tout a été bouleversé. Moi le premier.

Tu as corrompu mon cœur. Tu as obtenu sa trahison envers moi. Il ne m'appartient plus, je le sens au rythme de ses battements qui s'accélère, à leur son sourd qui martèle mes envies au fond de moi pendant que le fil de mes pensées s'enchevêtre autour de toi, hypnotisé.

Crève ! Crève ! Mais crève bordel !

Parce que je sais que si tu ne fais qu'abandonner l'équipage, que si tu ne fais que disparaître dans la nature, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de partir un jour, moi aussi, de te suivre, de parcourir l'univers entier à ta recherche, désespérément, tel un damné poursuivant son salut.

Et un jour, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Toi toujours froid dans tes rapports avec les autres, il y en avait un que tu regardais différemment. Un à qui tu faisais attention, qui allumait une douce lueur dans tes yeux blasés. Comment a-t-il pu te faire rejoindre son équipage, alors que tu as l'habitude d'évoluer seul dans le monde ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour que tu voles toujours à son secours de la sorte ? Comment a-t-il pu tisser des liens aussi forts avec toi ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir comprendre. Cette confiance que vous vous vouez… J'ai envie de l'écraser, de la réduire en miettes. Les regards que vous échangez, cette manière de vous entendre sans prononcer un seul mot…

Si je le pouvais, cela ferait bien longtemps que je t'aurais tué. Je t'aurais forcé à me regarder moi. Et j'aurais emporté ton existence avec moi. Tu m'aurais appartenu. A jamais.

Mais non ! J'en suis incapable. Alors j'en suis réduit à te provoquer dans des disputes ridicules, où tu ne me prends pas au sérieux. Je martèle ton corps de coups de pied pour que tu sentes ma présence à tes côtés, je veux t'abasourdir de violence, de douleur, de haine, je veux que ta chair battue à vif me remarque enfin, se souvienne de moi. Si tu ne m'entends pas alors que je hurle comme un dément, si tu ne me vois pas alors que je fais tant d'efforts, que puis-je faire d'autre ?

Néanmoins, tu ne vois pas que je cours derrière toi, comme un dératé, que je tente désespérément de te rattraper. Toi, tu te contentes de mettre ton masque faussement énervé, tu sors tes katanas comme si ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, et tu n'utilises que le plat de tes lames ! C'est quoi ça ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Luffy, pour que tu sois si différent avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui me manque ? Hein ? Dis-le moi ! Réponds-moi ! Ecoute-moi ! Regarde-moi, au moins, bon sang ! J'existe !

Moi, je te vois pourtant. Je reconnais ton existence. Je ne la ressens que trop bien.

Sais-tu seulement l'état dans lequel tu me mets lorsque je sais que tu es en train de combattre quelqu'un de fort, quelque part ? As-tu idée d'à quel point mon cœur me semble alors lourd, ma tête chargée, ma gorge serrée et mes mains moites ? Personne, je dis bien personne, ne te tuera si ce n'est moi.

Mais toi, tu dois encore être en train de penser à Kuina, celle dont la promesse guide ta vie. A moins que ce ne soit à Luffy qui a su t'attirer, puis te garder auprès de lui. Luffy qui ne se sent pas dans un état misérable même quand tu engages une bataille difficile, Luffy qui voit ton sang couler, et qui, malgré cela, reste calme, sourit et peut encore dire avec confiance « Zoro va gagner. ». Tandis que moi, ce rouge me fait presque hurler, il s'imprime sur ma rétine, il fait trembler mon corps.

En même temps, je désire serrer ce corps blessé entre mes bras, me plonger dans ce liquide flamboyant et tiède. Je brûle de sentir tes mains calleuses parcourir mon corps, tes lèvres chaudes écraser les miennes, ton souffle rauque chatouiller ma nuque, de me recouvrir de ton être et de me laisser immerger en toi. Ou même tout simplement d'être à côté de toi, en train d'admirer l'immensité du ciel. Parce qu'en plus, ces souhaits débiles et attardés ne se limitent pas au champ de bataille. Non, ces choses envahissent mon quotidien et même mes rêves. Oui, de charmants cauchemars, qui me tentent tellement pour me laisser au petit matin seul, pantelant, devant ma désillusion et mes contradictions, peuplent mes nuits. Je préfère encore passer des nuits blanches à me morfondre et à te maudire plutôt que de subir la prostration dans laquelle me submergent ces vestiges d'espoir.

Jamais personne ne m'a fait autant souffrir.

Je te jure que tu expireras ton dernier souffle devant moi, que mes yeux dévoreront tes derniers instants avec avidité. Que ferai-je ensuite ? Aucune idée. Plus rien n'aura d'importance.

Tu as tout foutu en l'air, et le pire, c'est que je ne le regrette pas.

C'est pourquoi je te hais.


End file.
